


Trading Boyfriends

by violentincest



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: 2 couples decide to trade boyfriends for the evening.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Trading Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough top Ancel, bottom Berenger (which is basically how this story started out). Then it some how morphed to almost 4k worth of sex. 
> 
> Thank you dumbwritingbi for beta'ing for me. There is no one else I'd rather have beta a Berencel story for me :3
> 
> If you enjoy please let me know with a comment below!

No couple was perfect.

Every couple had that one thing that was missing.

For example, Laurent liked size, and sometimes he needed more girth or more length than his boyfriend had. Berenger, on the other hand, sometimes liked to bottom. When he did, he wanted someone with more of a dominant nature, other than what Laurent could give him.

That’s why the two of them had decided to put their profile up on a ‘swingers’ website. They had gotten a message from one couple, and after reading over their profile, it had seemed like they were the perfect match.

Ancel wanted someone to top every once in a while seeing as he liked to be in charge no matter what position he was in. Damen, well Damen basically liked everything. He did, however, have an affinity for blondes, so when they had stumbled across Laurent and Berenger’s profile, everything seemed to match perfectly.

Nobody, in either of the two couples, had ever done something like this before. Yes, Damen and Ancel had both had their fair share of threesomes, but that had been before they had met each other and gotten together. It never had been as planned as this either, nor had it been with a couple they knew nothing about.

Ancel had messaged first. When he found out that it was Laurent and Berenger’s first time also, he suggested a meeting. The four of them would meet up in a local restaurant to have dinner together. This would help them break the ice, get to know each other a bit, set some ground rules, and make sure they were compatible. 

They met at a local restaurant, where they had a booth in the corner so no one could overhear their conversation. The dinner worked out well. All four of them were attractive, and they seemed to all get along. Thankfully one of them, Laurent, was a planner.

He had done his research. Laurent told them that it seemed most couples just exchanged partners one night, both going their separate ways, doing their own things. They had all decided it would be better for them if they did the switch in the same hotel. That way if there was a problem, or one half of a couple wanted to stop, they were all close to one another.

After doing some more research Laurent found them a hotel with a suite that had two adjoining bedrooms. The suite was located on the top floor of a very tall hotel, and was very expensive, but it fit all of their needs. Plus, the money was worth it if they all came out of the hotel completely and utterly satisfied.

The night of their rendezvous, the four of them met in the hotel bar first. They figured a little conversation beforehand and a drink or two would get them all loosened up and good to go. But then, when they entered the suite, no one said or did anything. Instead, all four of them took in the room as if they had never seen furniture before.

When Ancel couldn’t take it anymore he sighed exasperatedly. He marched over to Berenger, cupped his palm around the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss, slamming their lips together. Berenger’s brain soon caught up to what was happening and he ended up kissing Ancel back, a hand coming to rest on his hip.

As the two of them broke apart, Ancel licked his lips and smiled. He turned to look at his boyfriend and then walked over to him. Ancel leaned in and pecked Damen’s lips.

“Enjoy your night. I’ll video you soon.”

And then Ancel’s hand was in Berenger’s and he was pulling the older man to their bedroom before Berenger could even get a good night out to his own boyfriend.

  
  


**Ancel and Berenger**

As soon as they got into their room, Ancel’s lips were on Berenger’s again. His tongue darted out to swipe against his bottom lip. It pushed its way inside when Berenger let out a tiny gasp. Ancel moved his tongue over every inch of his mouth, getting a taste for him, dominating their kiss.

Ancel pulled away smiling and opened up his purse. He pulled out a tiny vial of oil and a condom. When he looked back up, Berenger’s eyes were roaming over him. Ancel had his long hair down over his shoulders, the waves making it stand out even more. Where his hair ended was a tight black dress, the hem of it barely coming to the middle of his thigh, and a silver belt around his waist. If he bent over, the dress wouldn’t cover much. A pair of stilettos finished off his outfit, making him a little bit taller than Berenger.

“What?” Ancel asked as Berenger’s eyes made their way back up to his.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Ancel rolled his eyes. “You already have me for the evening. You don’t have to wax poetry at me.”

Berenger wanted to retort that that had not been waxing poetry. It was just a compliment. If it was poetry that Ancel wanted to hear he could recite from numerous authors. But, he was pretty sure that was not what Ancel meant, and let it go.

Ancel walked over to the bedside table and put the oil and the condom on it. Then he walked back over to Berenger and turned his back towards him.

“Unzip me.” He said, looking back over his shoulder.

Berenger undid the zipper, watching as inch after inch of pale skin was revealed. He brushed one of the sleeves off of Ancel’s arm bearing his shoulder, and leaned in kissing a lone freckle on it.

A shiver went through Ancel and he turned around. Ancel slipped out his dress, letting it drop to the floor. He stepped out of it and kicked it away from him. Ancel kept his heels on for now and grabbed Berenger by his tie. He pulled it, tugging Berenger’s face close to his, green eyes meeting brown ones.

“Now your turn.” Ancel said, and placed a hand on Berenger’s chest and pushed him back against the wall.

Ancel was on top of him, his lips kissing Berenger’s aggressively, bruisingly. As they kissed, he brought his hands up and loosened Berenger’s tie, before undoing the buttons of his shirt. Ancel pushed Berenger’s shirt off of him and pulled away to look at him.

Berenger was more cut than he seemed. The man was plain but handsome. The style of his clothes making him look even plainer. But underneath those clothes, was apparently someone who worked out. The tie around his neck just made it that extra bit more erotic.

“That stays on, for now.”

His hands came to Berenger’s belt, swiftly undoing it before tugging it out of the loops. He threw that on the floor with the shirt before opening the button and the zipper. Ancel pulled away to go sit on the desk chair and bent over starting to undo one of his shoes.

“Next time I look up you better be naked, and on that bed.”

Ancel saw Berenger’s eyes widen, and he nodded quickly in response. When Ancel had his shoes off, he grabbed his phone out of his purse. On his way back over to the bed, he called Damen over video chat. It took Damen a minute, but he picked up. Ancel could see the both of them were already naked, and he took a moment to admire Laurent’s pale body laid out on the bed before leaning the phone against the lamp so it stood upright and faced their bed.

Once it was set up, he turned his focus on Berenger, and Ancel’s breath caught at how hot he was fully naked. Berenger had a nice trim waist, but his thighs and his calves had some muscle to them and were nice and tight. He assumed once he saw Berenger’s ass unobstructed it would be just as tight.

Berenger was leaning on his elbows. Ancel climbed onto the foot of the bed, and Berenger’s legs automatically parted to make room for him to fit between. Ancel crawled up to him, placed a hand on Berenger’s chest, and pushed so that he was laying on his back on the bed.

Ancel placed a quick kiss on his lips, before placing one on his chin, his throat, and working his way down his chest, all the way to his cock. It wasn’t as big as Damen’s or nearly as thick, but it still had a nice shape. Berenger really was full of surprises underneath his clothes.

Ancel tilted his head so that he could place kissed from the base of his cock, up his shaft, and all the way to the tip. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and brought his thumb to the tip. He pressed down on his slit, precum oozing out of it. Ancel swirled his thumb around the head, coating it, making it shine under the light.

He looked up. Berenger’s eyes were closed, his lips parted in pleasure. He kept his eyes locked on Berenger’s face, and moved his hand, replacing it with his lips. Berenger’s eyes shot open in surprise as Ancel began sucking on the head. Their eyes stayed locked as Ancel began to bob his head down, then back up, and down again, taking him inch by inch agonizingly slow until Ancel’s lips touched the neatly trimmed hair on Berenger’s pelvis.

Ancel left his lips there for a moment longer, inhaling the older man’s musk. Then he slowly began to bob his head up and down deep throating him. Ancel knew he was good at giving head. It was something he had a lot of practice in because he loved doing it. He loved the taste of cock, the saltiness of it, and he loved the weight of it on his tongue.

He pursed his lips, making the friction tighter as his mouth moved, his tongue running along the underside of Berenger’s cock. He could feel Berenger withering beneath him. Ancel kept going until he was sure Berenger was about to cum, then still his mouth near the base of his cock again, letting the tip rub against the back of his throat for one moment, and then a second more.

Ancel let out a long hum sending vibrations all along Berenger’s cock, and then the other man was crying out, his load shooting into Ancel’s mouth. Ancel’s throat worked, swallowing everything before pulling away and licking his lips.

“Delicious.” He said and leaned over to grab the bottle of lube from the table.

Ancel popped it open and poured some on his hands, before closing it and tossing it onto the bed. Berenger was still collapsed on the bed panting from his orgasm. Ancel smirked at how easy he was to pull apart.

He circled a finger around Berenger’s entrance before pressing it inside. Ancel started off with one finger moving it in and out slowly. He curled his finger into the walls, pressing against them to stretch Berenger out. 

Once Berenger seemed used to it Ancel added another and began to scissor them together and apart. The little whimpers and noises coming from Berenger spurring him on, Ancel's cock leaking all over his own stomach. 

Ancel wanted to be inside him so bad, but not before he made Berenger see stars. He brought his two fingers together again and began pistoning them, curling them just a tiny bit to slam against Berenger's prostate. 

Berenger screamed out, his body jerking on the bed. Ancel kept it up, relentless, his eyes taking in every movement, every squirm until Berenger was cumming again. 

As Berenger was coming down from his orgasm a second time, Ancel grabbed the condom, ripped it open, and slid it on. He put some more lube on his hand, greased himself up, and began to press himself inside Berenger before Berenger could even realize what he was doing. 

Berenger cried out again, his body already so sensitive. Ancel grabbed one of Berenger's legs and placed it on his waist, so Berenger could hook it around. Then he grabbed the other leg and bent it back until he was able to rest it on his shoulder. 

At this angle, Ancel easily slid inside of him and he kept going until he bottomed out. He paused, looking down between their bodies, seeing where his crotch meet Berenger's ass. He pulled out just a tiny bit then pressed back in, just to see himself move inside Berenger. 

"Oh, God..."

Ancel smirked. "I may seem like it, don't I? Now, let's see if we can get you to cum a third time tonight? You think you got it in you?"

Berenger shook his head. He was too old for this. 

"I'm not a teenager anymore."

Ancel shoot him another smirk. "Let's find out shall we?"

He gave Berenger another moment to get used to it and glanced over at the camera, Berenger’s eyes moving to do the same thing. His eyes widened for a moment when he saw the size of Damen’s cock.

“Laurent said he liked them big.”

Berenger nodded.

And then Ancel, not wanting Berenger to get distracted from him for too long began to move inside of him. Ancel let out a long groan. Berenger felt so good. Nice and warm, and he squeezed him just right.

He kept the pace slow, almost torturously slow for himself, to try and bring Berenger to hardness once more. Berenger squirmed beneath him as Ancel teased him with his slow, long strokes. His body was so sensitive, and Berenger couldn’t tell if it was more pleasurable or more painful. All he knew was that either way, he didn’t want Ancel to stop.

When Berenger’s cock gave a twitch, Ancel smirked in triumph and watched as Berenger’s cock began to harden again.

“See, I knew you could do it for me, darling.”

Once Berenger was fully hard, Ancel stopped torturing himself. Berenger had gotten off twice already and Ancel none. He was feeling left out, and wanted his time to come, quite literally.

Ancel picked up the pace, tilting his hips to brush against Berenger’s spot, finding it more easily now that he already knew where it was. Berenger let out a cry, as Ancel pounded into it again and again.

“Gonna…” Ancel cried out trying to give Berenger at least a bit of a warning. Berenger understood it, and clenched down around Ancel, squeezing him tighter. And as Ancel began to shoot inside of him, Berenger’s third orgasm ripped through him, only a tiny spurt managing to come out.

Ancel rode his orgasm out before collapsing on Berenger, panting, his breathing heavy. Berenger’s arm came around him, his hand rubbing his back. They laid like that for a moment, until Ancel caught his breath. He pulled out of Berenger, both of them letting out a groan, and rolled off of him.

The redhead reached over and grabbed the phone off of the bedside table. He laid down, his head on Berenger’s chest so that the two of them could watch the rest of Laurent and Damen’s show.

**Laurent and Damen**

  
  


Laurent and Damen looked at each other once Damen closed the door. After a minute of silence and the both of them just staring Damen spoke.

“Have you ever done something like this before?”

“Traded partners?”

Damen shook his head. He knew Laurent hadn’t, they had all talked about this beforehand.

“A one night stand? Meeting a stranger in a hotel room? I don’t know.” Damen said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“No. And I’d rather not discuss it, or think about it. I’d rather just…act.”

Damen nodded as Laurent looked at him expectantly.

“Well, are you going to act?”

“Oh…uhhh me? Yeah.” Damen said, nodding his head.

Damen had no idea what was wrong with him. He was usually better than this. More confident. He wasn’t new to one night stands, or sex in general.

Laurent quirked his eyebrow.

“If you’re waiting for an invitation I’ve already given it.”

Damen stopped himself from rolling his eyes and walked over. He leaned in like he was going to give Laurent a kiss, his hands coming to the hem of his own shirt. Laurent’s eyes began to flutter closed before Damen pulled away and lifted his shirt over his own head tossing it on the floor.

Laurent’s eyes opened to see what happened to his kiss, and they widened even more when he saw the muscles on Damen’s chest. Laurent brought his hands up to trace his abs first, fingers running up his chest, then stopped when they reached Damen’s pecs. Laurent kept his hands there and leaned up to kiss Damen.

Damen kissed Laurent back, before breaking the kiss to remove Laurent’s shirt too. The blonde was very fair-skinned, and clothed he looked like he was probably skin and bones underneath but he wasn’t. He was toned, telling Damen that he did some sort of sports.

“Riding.” Laurent said, in answer to Damen’s unasked question. Then he rolled his eyes when he saw Damen quirk an eyebrow. “Horses. That’s how Berenger and I met.”

Laurent grabbed Damen by the belt, pulling him closer, and began to undo it. Before he could get it out, Damen backed him up until the back of Laurent’s knees hit the bed, and he fell on top of it, Damen going with him.

Damen caught himself on his arms, hovering over Laurent as Laurent tugged the belt out from his belt loops and threw it on the floor. Damen wiggled out of his pants, as Laurent lifted his hips off the bed, getting out of his own.

Laurent let out a gasp when he saw that Damen wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“You’re everywhere in proportion I see.”

Damen chuckled. “You knew that. From the ad.”

“Most people tend to exaggerate. Apparently not you.”

“I don’t see the point in false advertising. Why would anyone want to start sex off with their partner being disappointed?”

Laurent leaned up on his elbows to kiss Damen. Damen accepted his kiss, parting his lips to allow Laurent’s tongue in his mouth, the two fighting for dominance. Damen let Laurent win for a moment, before taking over.

When he pulled away, they were both panting, Laurent’s lips swollen and red.

Damen started at Laurent, taking in the sight of the beautiful man beneath him, before beginning to move down Laurent’s body, leaving kisses in a downwards trail as he did so. Laurent watched, expecting Damen to take his cock into his mouth. What he didn’t expect was Damen to lift his ass up, and throw his legs over his shoulder.

“What-“ Laurent started to get out, but was stopped by Damen parting his cheeks with his hands, and a warm tongue swirling around his entrance.

His question turned into a moan. No one had ever done this for him. He never thought about asking someone, it seemed too…crude. For some reason, he felt okay with Damen doing it.

Laurent did almost let out a protest, telling Damen he didn’t have to. But, he hadn’t asked for it. Damen had volunteered, so he obviously wanted to. Laurent clamped his mouth shut, his eyes on Damen.

He swirled his tongue around Laurent’s hole a few times, teasing him, before pressing it inside. The moan Laurent let out when he did so was music to his ears. Damen loved pleasuring his partners and this was one of his favorite ways. It was intimate, and it tended to bring out the best moans of both pleasure, and shock. Most people hadn’t tried this, at least not those Damen had slept with.

Damen pressed his tongue in and out, in and out, letting Laurent get used to it at first. Then he slid his tongue in as far as he could, his nose buried between Laurent’s cheeks. Damen began to wiggle his tongue as fast as he could, enjoying the taste and the scent of his partner.

The slurping sounds that were coming from Damen should have been obscene, should have grossed him out, but they turned Laurent on even more. He tried to keep his eyes open and watch but he couldn’t. His body writhed on the bed, his fingers curled into the sheets, turning white as they dug into them.

When Damen’s tongue pressed against his wall, almost like he was trying to stretch him out this way, Laurent came. Damen held him as his legs trembled and shook, his heels angling and digging into him. Once the shudders passed, Damen pulled away with one final slurp, his lips glistening. He carefully took Laurent’s legs from his shoulders and put them back down on the bed.

“L-lay down.” Laurent managed to get out.

Damen moved from between Laurent’s legs, and laid down on the bed next to him, unsure what Laurent was thinking. Laurent went to his overnight bag and grabbed a bottle of lube from it. He climbed onto the bed and threw his leg over Damen straddling him.

Laurent popped the lid open and poured some on his hands. He gripped Damen’s cock, who let out a moan, and began to spread it on him. He then poured some more on his hand and reached back sliding two fingers into him. Laurent could feel the slickness from Damen’s tongue and had to stop himself from moaning.

He didn’t take long stretching himself, before closing the bottle and tossing it on the end of the bed.

“You’re going to need more than that.”

Laurent shook his head.

“I stretched myself out before we met tonight just in case. I wasn’t sure if…well it can take a while to stretch for someone of your size, and I didn’t know if you’d want to wait…”

Damen wanted to say he wouldn’t have minded at all. That he would have enjoyed it. He also wanted to tell Laurent that he’d gladly do it for him next time, but there definitely wasn’t going to be a next time.

“I don’t mind doing it.”

Laurent shrugged, and squatted, hovering above Damen’s cock.

“Let me show you how good I am at riding.” He said, before lining himself up and slowly started to sink down.

Laurent let out a moan as Damen began entering him. Damen stretched him out more than Laurent was used to during sex, which is what he wanted. It felt so good, but it took Laurent longer than usual to get fully seated.

When Damen was fully inside of him, Laurent let out a deep breath and looked at Damen.

“Just give me a moment…to get used to it.”

Damen nodded, squeezing his fists to keep himself from bucking up into Laurent’s heat.

“Take all the time you need.”

After what felt like an eternity, but was only a minute or so, Laurent leaned down to kiss Damen. As soon as their mouths met, he began moving his hips, riding Damen. The kiss started off slow to match the pace of his hips, but as soon as Laurent sped up so did the kiss.

Soon, this angle wasn’t enough for Laurent, he needed more. He broke the kiss, sat up, rested his palms on Damen’s chest, and began to ride him like he knew how. His thighs gripped Damen’s waist squeezing him, his torso moving in time with his hips, almost like a belly dancer’s.

Damen watched entranced. Laurent looked like he was born to ride his cock.

Damen brought his hands up, and grabbed both sides of Laurent’s hips, helping him move up and down, though he knew Laurent didn’t need it. He began to thrust his hips up, meeting Laurent every time he came down. It didn’t take long until Damen was crying out, orgasming, Laurent not far behind him, but much quieter.

Even after Damen was soft, and Laurent had finished, Laurent still rocked his hips, trying to get as much as he could out of Damen until it was pointless. Damen sat up as best he could, and helped Laurent off of him and onto the bed.

They laid there like that for about 5 minutes before there was a knock on their door, and it was opening. Ancel walked in with Berenger, and Damen and Laurent moved so the two of them could join them in bed, the four of them cuddling up together.

**2 years later**

Ancel pulled his boyfriend down the street.

“Come on. We’re going to be late.”

He scowled when he heard the laugh next to him.

“You always want to be fashionably late.”

“Yes, but not to a wedding. That’s tacky. And you never want that.”

“No. Of course not.

They got to the venue, and Ancel let out a sigh of relief. People were still filing into the church.

They signed the guest book and got seated in the chapel. Damen was standing by the altar with Nik, his best man, in a beautiful white tuxedo, and a light blue tie. He was talking with Nik, his face nervous.

After a few minutes, the music began floating down the aisle and the doors opened. Laurent walked in his arm around his brother’s. He was wearing a light blue tux, with a white tie. As he got up to the altar, you could see the two matched perfectly together.

Ancel smirked at the adoration and love in Damen’s eyes.

“They look nice.” Berenger said from his left.

“Mmm…very nice.” Ancel said appreciatively. “Do you think they’ll let us crash their wedding night?”

Berenger let out a huff and rolled his eyes.

“You’re incorrigible. Let them have their night. Plus, I have other plans for you.” Berenger said, thinking of the ring box he had tucked away back at their hotel room, and how the staff was getting it ready for them as they spoke.

“Ooo,” Ancel said wiggling his eyebrows. “I like the sound of that darling.”

Berenger rolled his eyes again, and they both became silent as the pastor started speaking.


End file.
